O melhor presente que ela já me deu
by jellerspot
Summary: Jane e Kurt trocam presente de Natal um ano após trocarem alianças. O presente é ainda maior e melhor que todas as comemorações do dia.


Nota do autor: Feliz Natal a todos. Espero que se divirtam com esta pequena história.

XX

— Hey. — Eu disse abordando-a olhando para dentro da geladeira. Ela me olhou com rabo de olho. — Você ainda não pode sabe o que tem de sobremesa pra você hoje. — Completei.

Ela me olhou com cara de choro.

— Sério? — Ela completou.

Eu a contemplei e sabia que ela ia acabar fazendo de tudo para descobrir.

— É sua sobremesa favorita. Tiramissu. Você adora sobremesa que tenha café. — Completei.

— Ah ta. — Ela disse me olhando com rabo de olho, reagindo de modo não convencional já que ela sempre ficava animada quando eu fazia doce pra ela.

Eu a abracei tão forte. Seu cheiro estava cada vez mais embriagante.

— Algum problema? — Perguntei.

— Não vejo bem como um problema. — Ela disse rapidamente.

— Vamos abrir nossos presentes? — Eu disse e ela acenou com a cabeça. Beijei sua nuca e fomos para sala. Debaixo de nossa árvore havia apenas dois presentes, pequenos, mas eu sentia que ambos eram especiais para nós dois.

Sentamos perto da árvore e eu apertei sua mão. Ela me olhou sorrindo quando nossas alianças se tocaram.

— Feliz um ano para nós! — Ela disse tocando meu rosto.

— Feliz um ano. — Eu disse sorrindo, dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios. — Eu amo você.

Ela me abraçou forte.

— Eu também amo você! — Ela disse em meu ouvido. — Feliz Natal!

— Feliz Natal! — Eu disse lhe entregando uma pequena caixa que cabia na palma de sua mão. Ela logo abriu e ficou olhando e só alguns minutos depois ela tirou a chave de dentro da caixa.

— Essa chave é.. ? — Ela começou perguntando.

— Sim. — Eu disse com um singelo sorriso. — É uma moto pra você. Feliz Natal! — Eu completei.

Ela me beijou forte, estampando em seu rosto um super sorriso que completou o meu sorriso também.

— Não posso acreditar! — Ela disse ainda com seu sorriso bobo. — Eu amo você! É o melhor presente que você poderia me dar! Como você sabia que eu estava pensando em comprar uma moto? — Ela completou, me beijando e caindo em meu colo.

— Escutei você e Roman conversando sobre isso no nosso penúltimo jantar. Você merece! — Eu completei.

Ela me beijou mais uma vez.

— Agora nós vamos poder andar de moto! — Ela disse mais uma vez animada.

— Sem abusar da velocidade, claro. — Eu disse chamando sua atenção.

Ela sorriu e beijou minha bochecha e pegou sua caixa. Ela era longa, mas um pouco fina. Parecia uma caixa de canetas, mas era leve.

— Não posso arriscar nossa vida. Não mais do que já fazemos no trabalho. — Ela disse rindo e me entregou seu presente.

— Eu jamais permitiria isso. — Completei.

Ela me olhou com brilho no olhar.

— Espero que você goste. — Ela disse beijando mais uma vez minha bochecha. — Feliz Natal.

Eu abri e palavras me faltaram.

— Eu adorei, eu… — Eu comecei mas lágrimas tomaram meus olhos e engoliram minhas palavras.

A pequena caixinha carregava um exame de gravidez positivo e logo acima estava escrito.

" _Mal posso esperar para conhecer o pai mais badass do FBI."_

— Você tem certeza? — Eu perguntei olhando-a ainda incrédulo quando um sorriso tomava meu rosto.

— Tanto quanto eu tenho que amo você. — Ela completou.

Eu a beijei tão ternamente enquanto a felicidade invadia todo o meu peito e todo o meu ser.

— Parabéns para nós! — Eu disse enquanto ainda a abraçava, nos desvencilhando para subir sua blusa e dar meu primeiro beijo em nosso bebê. — Esse é o melhor presente que alguém já me deu.

— É o melhor que eu também poderia lhe dar! — Ela disse e nos beijamos.

Rimos e sorrimos uns pros outros, ainda incrédulo e em choque de tanta felicidade. Eu teria um filho. Um filho com Jane. Ou uma filha. Mal poderia esperar para saber o que o bebê era, além de já muito amado por mim e por Jane.

— Eu não consigo acreditar que teremos um bebê. — Eu disse ainda olhando pro teste quando Jane beijou minha bochecha.

— E eu não consigo acreditar que você será o pai dessa criança. — Ela disse e eu ri, beijando sua barriga e ela completou. — O melhor pai do FBI.

Nos beijamos com tanta felicidade e cumplicidade.

— Será que podemos… — Eu disse olhando-a animado, até que peguei em sua barriga. — Droga!

— O que? — Jane disse me olhando assustada.

— Eu queria comer a sobremesa agora, mas como tem café você não pode comer.

Ela me olhou sorrindo, beijando meus lábios e depois olhou desconfiada.

— O que foi? — Disse já sorrindo, sabia que ela estava pensando em algo.

— Podemos ir pra casa do Ian. Tasha disse que ele fez seu doce favorito e eu estou com um desejo! — Ela disse animada.

Eu sorri mais uma vez beijando-a.

— Creio que Tasha não vá negar o desejo de uma grávida.

— E meu irmão não vai ficar triste em ganhar o mesmo presente que você ao saber que vai ser titio. — Ela disse sorrindo.

— Ela vai realmente ficar feliz… — Eu disse. — Mas não mais do que eu estou agora.

Eu a agarrei forte, com vontade de nunca mais soltá-la e ali eu sabia que tinha em meus braços não só meu mundo, mas tudo que me mantinha feliz nele.


End file.
